


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Chas Chandler, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chas tells John about a dream he had last night.





	Heat

Chas wakes up in the morning to find John beside him on the bed, already awake. That’s not unusual, since they’ve been sharing a bed for a few months now. There’s a cigarette between his lips and he takes a long drag before looking at Chas.

“’Morning.”, John says. There is a sly smile on his face, and Chas isn’t sure why.

“’Morning.”, he answers, a bit confused, still not fully awake.

“Had a good night’s sleep?”, John asks then, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Chas frowns, not understanding his interest, “Yeah.”

“Good dreams?”, and the way John looks at his body makes Chas realizes why he is so interested in that. Chas looks down to his own hips and sees his underpants wet with cum.

“Fuck.”, he mutters, one hand on his own face, half laughing, embarrassed. John laughs as well, taking another drag of his cigarette.

It’s summer, and the hot weather makes them sleep almost naked and with no blankets. They sweat during the night, and sometimes cuddling – and more – is hard because of all the sweat and heat. Chas doesn’t really mind; he likes feeling John’s skin wet and smelling his strong scent, but John usually prefers to keep his distance in days like this. Not last night, though, when they slept cuddling each other after a long bath.

Then Chas had erotic dreams and woke up with his underpants covered in cum, like a teenager.

“What did you dream about?”, John asks, still interested. He lights another cigarette, puffing the smoke away from Chas.

“You.”, Chas says then, and John laughs a little. “Well, that’s kinda obvious.”, he says, “I would be worried if you’d dreamt about your ex-wife.”

Chas appreciates the jealously in that sentence for a moment.

John puts his cigarette away and turns to Chas. “Give me specifics.”, his dark eyes are curious, but Chas still doesn’t answer. John sits on top of his lap, cigarette in mouth, and bends down, their faces apart for a few inches. “Details, Chas.”, he says.

Chas frowns his eyebrows and takes the cigarette out of John’s mouth. He takes a drags of his own and almost coughs. It’s been a while – years, actually – since he last smoked. He puffs the smoke on John’s face, who keeps looking at him, unaffected. Chas puts the cigarette away and immediately after, John kisses him on the mouth. He is a bit surprised by the act, even more when John starts licking and kissing the side of his face, going up to his ear. “If you are not going to give them to me”, he starts saying, voice low, “I will make you.”

Chas bursts in laughter, but that doesn’t keep John from kissing and licking him. “C’mon, mate.”, he says then, “Tell me.”

Chas pulls him in for a kiss, deep, and rolls his body so he can be on top of John. “How about I show you?”, he asks, rubbing his hips against John’s, who touches the sides of his torso, sliding his hands down to Chas’ hips. He touches the wet area of his underpants with his thumbs. “Yeah.”, John says, “I’d fancy that.”, the tone of his voice makes Chas shiver.

Chas kisses John slowly on the neck, marking the skin. He goes to his chest, licking and sucking, and circles his nipples with his tongue. John moans softly, and Chas can already feel him half-hard underneath his own hips. He keeps going, down to his stomach, and feels the muscles tense up when he sucks the skin a bit harder. He pulls away for a second, lifting John’s hips so he can take off his underpants and leaves them at his knees.

“That’s the dream?”, John asks, pretending he isn’t enjoying the situation, “You kissing my belly?”

“There’s more.”, Chas replies, touching the base of John’s cock. He sucks the tip, slowly, eyes closed, and hears John moaning louder. “That’s more like it.”, he hears, and would have laughed if it wasn’t for the cock in his mouth. He sucks it harder, swallowing it for a moment.

“That’s not it yet.”, Chas says then, pulling away for a second, a long string of saliva between his mouth and John’s cock. He gets up on the bed, taking off his own underpants. John presses his body on the mattress at the sight, licking his lips, and Chas sits on his lap, bending over to kiss his mouth.

“What’s the dream, then?”, John asks between the kiss, and Chas moves his hips, rubbing his ass against John’s cock. “It goes a bit like this.”, he says, rubbing it harder. His heart his racing, waiting for a reaction.

John smiles softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Chas’ buttocks on his cock.

“So”, he says, “I was fucking your arse in the dream?”

Chas pulls away from his face, sitting straight on John’s lap. “Yes.”, he says, serious.

“And…?”, John asks, apparently wanting more details. He gets up, sitting on the bed, and starts rubbing his cock against Chas again.

“I come.”, Chas answers, “With you inside me.”

John mutters a “fuck” and thrusts his hips upwards, rubbing himself harder against the other man’s ass. Chas lowers his body, spreading his legs, and pushes his hips back. John’s cock is now between his cheeks, but not inside him.

They kiss, deeply and violently, saliva dripping from their lips. When they part, Chas hides his face on John’s shoulder, rubbing his ass harder. He can feel John’s cock wet with precum, and he keeps going, wanting to feel John come.

“I want to do it.”, he says, almost whispering.

“Do what?”, John asks as if he doesn’t know what Chas is talking about. Chas doesn’t answer, hips going up and down. “Say it, Chas.”, John says again, “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me, John.”

John comes, sputtering against his ass. Chas trembles, feeling his own cock throb. He lies down beside John, cock still hard, neglected. John, without saying a word and still sitting on the bed, starts rubbing Chas’ cock with both hands, one on the tip and the other on the base. He bends down and sucks the tip, with one hand now on Chas’ balls, squeezing them gently. He sucks and rubs and squeezes until Chas comes in his mouth, legs quivering.

John lies down. He looks at Chas, who is still out of breath, and smiles, putting one hand on his chest. “So.”, he stars saying, gently, “We need to buy lube.”

 

*

 

John, as promised, goes out to buy the lube and a few extra condoms. Chas stays at home, not sure of what to do. He feels like he is in heat, getting aroused by minor things, always imagining, thinking about what it’s like to have John’s cock inside him. The heat of the summer doesn’t help, making that damn apartment even hotter than it usually is.

Chas is almost giving in to a quick hand job when John arrives, bringing food as well – and also something Chas had asked him to bring weeks ago, but he lets that slide. He tosses the car keys on the table and goes to bedroom, leaving the bottle of lube there. Chas follows him, eager, and starts taking off his shirt as they enter the room. John laughs, amused. “Easy there.”, he says, helping Chas take off the piece of clothing nonetheless, “Let’s take a shower first.”

Chas almost groans out of frustration, but follows him to the bathroom.

They undress and get under the shower-head after John turns the water on. John kisses Chas afterwards, pulling his head down. The water gets between their kiss and John’s skin is damp with it. Chas licks his chin and neck, sliding his hands down his body. He feels John touch his ass, pushing his body to himself, kissing him harder. He turns off the water and makes Chas lean on the wall, back turned to him. The wall is cold and Chas appreciates that.

John kisses his neck and his back, going all the way down to his ass, slowly. He kisses both cheeks and puts one hand on each, squeezing. Gently, he pushes them apart and kisses the top of the area between them. Chas holds in the moan.

“I’m gonna lick you now.”, John says, and after Chas mutters a “yes”, he starts licking his rim. He circles the skin and goes up and down, making sure to leave saliva there. It’s not the first time he does that to Chas, but Chas never felt it so intensely as he feels it now. John also never puts his tongue inside, but now he does. And when Chas feels it, he moans, forehead on the wall, legs giving in. John licks him until Chas is at the edge, trembling, and stops. He turns Chas to face him and kisses his neck, smiling at the state of him. At that moment, Chas doesn’t feel that much bigger than John.

“Come ‘ere.”, John says, taking Chas by the hand and guiding him back to the bedroom, “Let’s prep you properly.”

Chas lies on the bed with his face down, knees bent and legs spread open. He can see John behind him, bottle of lube in hand, putting a generous amount on his fingers. He puts the bottle away and gets closer to Chas, giving him one last lick before spreading the lube on his rim. Asking for permission, he puts a finger inside, slowly, and is met with a bit of resistance.

“Relax, luv.”, he says, kissing Chas’ buttock. Chas does as he says and the finger goes deeper, making him moan softly. He puts in another one, spreading the lube and opening him up. His fingers go, slow, as deep as they can, and Chas moans louder, thrusting his hips backwards.

John takes his fingers out of Chas and takes a condom, putting it on his own cock. “How do you want it?”, he asks then, looking at Chas’ face. Chas looks back and see tenderness in his eyes. John is being patient, and not because he needs to; he is actually enjoying being that way.

“I want to ride you.”, Chas answers, promptly. He moves on the bed, kneeling on it. John moves closer and kisses his lips, sucking his tongue.

“C’mon on, then.”, he says after breaking the kiss, slapping his own thighs. Chas smiles, and, a bit hesitant, positions himself, sitting on John’s lap. John lies down, putting a few pillows beneath his head, and touches Chas’ hips. Chas takes John’s cock and tries to put the tip inside of his own body.

“Relax, Chas.”, John repeats, calmly. Chas takes a deep breath and tries again. With the head of John’s cock inside of him, he moves his hips down slowly, continuing to engulf him. “There.”, John whispers, stroking his hips, “You’re doing so well.”

Chas now has John’s cock completely inside of him. He closes his eyes, moaning softly, and starts to move, making John moan. He goes up and down on John’s lap, his ass making a wet sound when it touches John’s thighs. John holds Chas’ hips strongly, trying not to thrust himself upwards.

“Do you want me to touch your dick?”, John asks between moans. Chas is moving faster now, moaning as well, and he shakes his head, signaling a no. “Too much.”, he says, out of breath, “I want to come with just you inside me.”

John strokes his hips again, thumbs circling the skin. “Like in the dream?”, he asks, and Chas smiles. “Yeah.”, he says.

Chas leans in and kisses John in the mouth, licking his lips and tongue. John touches his head with one hand to keep it there so they can keep kissing, while his other hand is on his hips, hold them. Unable to control himself, he thrusts his own hips upwards, making Chas moan loudly in the kiss. He notices a hint of pain. “Too much?”, he asks then, after parting their lips. “No.”, Chas answers, continuing to move, “Keep doing that.”

John thrusts again and again, both hands now on Chas’ hips. Chas, who is back to his original position, tilts his head, Adam’s apple going up and down. John keeps going, harder and harder.

Chas feels his muscles contract against John’s cock, almost convulsively. With his legs trembling, a loud moan coming out of his mouth, his cock throbs and sputters against his own stomach. John keeps going for a few moments until he comes as well, filling the condom inside Chas.

Chas’ body drops on top of John, who pulls his hips up, sliding his cock out of him. Chas lets out a low groan, trying to catch his breath.

John embraces him and pushes his body to the side, onto the bed, so he can lay on top of his chest after disposing of the condom. He kisses his neck gently, then his bearded chin and the lips.

“So.”, he starts, fingers playing with Chas’ chest hairs, “How was it?”

Chas laughs in response, face flushed, embarrassed. John notices that and lifts his own face so he can see Chas better. “What’s wrong?”, he asks, half-amused, half-worried.

“Nothing.”, Chas says, “I just feel like a teenager, is all.”

John seems a bit surprised. “It was your first time getting fucked by a bloke?”, he asks.

Chas frowns. “Yeah.”, he says, “You didn’t know that?”

“No.”, he answers, “Just thought it was your first time getting fucked by me. You’ve really never had anything up your arse before?”

Chas half expects the _“_ besides the stick it’s always there” remark, but John doesn’t say it. “No.”, he replies, “And you’re the only guy I’ve been with, so…”

John laughs, loudly. “Are you serious?”, he asks, sitting on the bed. He gets the cigarette pack and the lighter from the small cupboard on the bedside and lights a cigarette, dragging the smoke, “I’m your first guy?”

Chas doesn’t really understands why he is so amused. “ _Only_ guy.”, he says. Chas doesn’t usually feel attracted to people in general, and when he does, it feels like – well, pretty much what just happened between him and John. “I don't like to fuck around like you do, you know?”

“So, with how many people have you been with?”, he asks, and Chas faintly remembers of that morning’s events. “For fuck’s sake, John.”, he says, “Don’t start again.”

John smiles, _bastardly_ as he always does. He puts away the cigarette and leans in. “But I will make you tell me.”, he says and starts kissing Chas on the mouth.


End file.
